


Halfway

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cameos, Coffee Shops, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed realizes how he feels, and takes near-immediate action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Musichetta from Les Mis makes a brief cameo appearance because 'Chetta deserves to be in everything ever.

Ed Zeddmore doesn’t feel or do things halfway or quietly. It’s just not in him. He throws himself into things headfirst and full-throttle, and it makes his mother worry for his safety and his sister worry for his heart.

So when he finally figures out that no, there isn’t anything wrong with the Chinese food and that his stomach is flip-flopping all over the place because of the intern, he handles it about the same way he handles everything else: dramatically.

He’s not into guys, he argues with himself, stalking around his bedroom at three a.m. on a Tuesday, he’s just  _not_.

But he can’t change the fact that Corbett’s smile gets him fluttery or that he really, really wants to see if that blush goes all the way under those striped polo shirts. It’s facts, after all, proven facts, and Ed has always fancied himself something of a scientist at least.

So he takes a deep breath and accepts it. So he has a thing for Corbett. A pretty sizeable, capital-T, squishy-feelings Thing.

He can handle this.

————————————————————

“MAGGIE, WHAT DO I DO?” he yells the next morning when Maggie comes down into the kitchen.

Maggie, bless her soul, just sits down next to him at the island in the kitchen, and pats him on the head. “This is about Corbett, isn’t it?” she asks him, stealing a slice of bacon off of his plate. “Go for it.”

His jaw drops a little. “You mean I have a snowball’s chance in hell?”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Have you looked at him lately?!” Ed hisses.

“Yeah, while he’s looking at you like you freaking hung the moon, you oblivious little —”

He’s out the door before she even finishes the sentence.

————————————————————

He catches Corbett at his day job at the local organic fair-trade cafe, and just smiles and orders ‘the one I like, with the vanilla’ before sitting down to wait for Corbett’s break.

He doesn’t have to wait long at all, because Corbett leans over to the other barista — a tiny but capable looking girl with sharp dark eyes — and they talk for a moment before she fixes Ed with this measuring stare that manages to be both completely non-confrontational and  _absolutely terrifying._

Corbett comes over to the table Ed’s sitting at, bringing the coffee with him. “Is everything okay?” he asks, looking a little worried.

Ed bites his lip for a moment. “Well, your coworker is kinda scary.”

“Chetta gets like that whenever someone she doesn’t know comes in to talk to me. She’s awesome though — everything I know about coffee, I learned from her, and she’s really nice, if a little wary of strangers.” Corbett flushes a little. “So, um, what brings you here?”

Honesty is the best policy, Ed reminds himself. “I want to ask you out,” he says, and his voice doesn’t shake at all.

Corbett stares down at him, mouth falling open a little and eyes almost comically wide. Ed’s about to take it back or say he’ll come back later when Corbett sits down across from him, composing himself. “You’re — but you’re not?”

“Fuck if I even know, really,” Ed replies. “I just really want to take you out to dinner, and, um, hold your hand, and do couple-y things with you.” He furrows his brow a little, blushing. “Because I like you.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Corbett mumbles, blushing. “I’m free if you come back after two, and we could make it a late lunch.”

Ed grins widely. “I’ll be there.”

————————————————————

He brings flowers back with him that Corbett winds up being allergic to, but they do hold hands and kiss and walk around downtown pretending to be tourists, so all in all, it all turns out pretty okay.


End file.
